A Shattered Home
by angel-prncess-18
Summary: UPDATE FEB.9...Kaylie Anderson is new to Playa Linda with a broken past and not so pleasant present. Will she let Bradin Westerly into her life? Will she be able to open up, and reveal the secret that has been hurting her? Please read and review!
1. Picture Perfect

Hey everyone! So this is my first ever fanfic! I loved Summerland and was so bummed they canceled it so I decided that maybe I should try writing a fanfic! So I hope everyone likes the story and that I actually stick with this and update chapters! So enjoy!

So this is for all future chapters because knowing me I'll forget to write this: **I don't own any of the Summerland characters or things you recognize from the show** (hope that was good!)

Chapter 1: Picture Perfect

She had finished unpacking all of the clothes putting them in their destined drawers and closets; She cooked dinner for her younger twin siblings Rebecca and Andy; she watched her step-father trudge to the refrigerator after he came home from work and grab a wine bottle and case of beer, like every other day of her life; she thought _' so this is my first day in Playa Linda, California.'_ 17 year old Kaylie Anderson walked out the back door of her house onto the beach, away from the picture perfect life everyone except for her thought she had. She let her shoulder length black hair out of her ponytail and for just a bittersweet second felt free. She sat down in the middle of the beach and watched the waves crash against the rocks. She thought about her first day of her senior year at school tomorrow. She thought about what they were going to think of her? Playa Linda was different than any other place she had ever lived before. She thought about where her mom was this time and if she might comeback again. She thought how long was she going to keep living like this? How long was she going to let her siblings live like this? She had know one she could trust though, and she wasn't about to be an idiot and let someone in again. She looked down at her arms and legs and thought how was she going to hide all the bruises that covered them.

I hope you all enjoyed! I know extremely short but I just wanted to know what you all thought of the story so far? If I can see that people are interested I'll update soon maybe, but no promises, tomorrow! So please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!


	2. Identity

A/N: So I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter and had a Happy and safe New Year and thanks for the ONE person who reviewed! So as I promised here is chapter 2! (also much longer!) So please review and tell me what you think because I really don't want to keep writing a story if no one is going to read it! Thanks and enjoy!

Everything in _Italics _is what Kaylie is thinking, not saying. Just thought I'd make a note of that.

**Krissy- Thanks for being my first ) yet only review ( Glad you like the story! Here's is the next chapter dedicated just to you! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Identity

She stood in front of the brick building, three stories high. Intimidated. She looked around and saw the pencil thin girls and wondered if they would fall over if she poked them. She looked at the blonde heads and the short skirts with the high heels and then looked back down at herself. Ponytail, plain black t-shirt, jeans, and flip flops. Yeah, she came to the conclusion that she didn't exactly fit in yet. But she wasn't about to let these orange county kids step over her.

'_This is going to be interesting!'_

Bradin Westerly stood against his locker with the rest of his teammates from the Surf Team. His second year here in Playa Linda and he was one of most well-known guys in his school. Ever guy wanted to be him, and every girl wanted to be _with_ him. He was no longer one of the alternates on the team; he was more like one of the _best _on the team. And as for his senior year, he was going to make it one to remember.

"Dude, you know the best thing about school starting?" Lucas asked his sidekick

"What man?" Bradin responded knowing already coming from Lucas it was going to be a stupid answer.

"The surf and the girls, girls, girls." Lucas said hitting Bradin's arm. "Dude who's that chick? She's hot!"

Bradin turned his head to where Lucas was pointing and saw a small petite girl, with her hair in a ponytail and a black t-shirt. He thought _'she's not from around here.' _Apparently Lucas wasn't the only one who thought she was good looking. As she walked down the hall toward the main office the rest of the team made cat calls at all the girls that walked past. Most of them just giggled and walked away and others just rolled their eyes.

'_He better not be talking to be…nope he's talking to me…what an ass'_

"Bite me!" Kaylie said turning to one of the blonde headed boys.

"Is that a request?" He said slyly as he approached her, "because I really wouldn't mind."

"Let me guess, your and ass and you can't get a girlfriend?"

"What did you say to me?"

Kaylie looked at him and walked away she didn't have time to deal with these stupid orange county boys. And she wasn't going to.

"Call me when you want baby," he joked with the other surfers." I'll be waiting right here"

* * *

'_First bell, first period, first class of the day, first hour of hell'_

Kaylie looked down at her schedule and saw that her first period homeroom class was Sociology.

'_Sociology, are you serious! Of all the classes I could ever have sociology…What is Sociology?' _

She ran around the halls trying to find room A217. Where in the world was room A217 she had no clue. She made it to the third floor and saw a sign with saying A210-A220: left A221-A230: right. She looked back down at the small piece of paper in her hand and decided that she need to go left. Finally, what felt like years of trying to find her room, it was there right in front of her just in time before the second late bell rang.

The seats were in pairs of two and it seemed that everyone had already found a partner to sit with. She took a second to examine the room and realize that is wasn't anymore different than any other stereotypical high school classroom. The geeks occupying the first row, the wannabe popular kids and the jocks and the preps devouring the middle, and the punks and slackers in the back. She looked around for an open seat to sit down, anywhere but the back was fine for her.

'_Great the front…well at least its not the back.'_

"Excuse me is anyone sitting here?" She asked the brunette headed girl with thick framed glasses.

"No." she replied just barely loud enough for Kaylie to hear; almost having to second guess herself whether or not she should take a seat.

"Welcome to sociology seniors. I'm Mr. Johnson and unfortunately I am stuck with teaching you lazy ass seniors who already have a pretty bad case of "senioritis", the study of the origin, development, and structure of human societies and the behavior of individuals and groups in society." The entire class began to laugh. This guy seemed cool, laid-back, not like half the teachers who had a stick of the butts about teaching students.

'_Well at least he's honest about not wanting to teach seniors. I don't blame him.' _

"Well it seems to me that you are all quite comfortable in your seats and have already made your new best friends for the next semester. Like o-m-g can you believe it like the teacher is like actually like trying to like teach his like class like ugh!" He said as he walked up the two cheerleaders who had not stopped talking since the class started. The class again burst out laughing yet again, yeah this guy was definitely a character. "Alright everyone up out of your seats, hurry up, get your lazy butts up, come on."

The class scattered around the room and stood around waiting for further instructions from the teacher.

"Alright I am going to sit you with your Identity partner. I will explain what that means in a second, but when I call your names sit in the seats working from back to front. Hopefully that won't be that complicated for you all. Alright James McCain and Josh Taylor. Good…Megan Scott and Bradin Westerly."

The two walked to the seats in front of James and Josh, a huge smile spread across Megan's face, obviously she was happy with her partner.

"Actually," Mr. Johnson stared at his list again, "let's change that up. Umm Kaylie Anderson," she raised her hand up from the corner of the room, "you will be Mr. Westerly's partner."

Kaylie walked over to Megan's seat and could have sworn that she saw her jaw drop to the ground. She got up and moved but clearly wasn't happy. "Okay…" Mr. Johnson went on to finish the list as soon the whole class was partnered up.

"Alright you guys the person you are sitting next to might just become your new best friend. You will have a semester long project of finding out the identity of your partner."

'_Great a project already it's the first freaking day of school'_

"Who they are, where they fit in society, what kind of things make them who they are, etc. This project is going to go really deep and really personal. Each week I will give you a packet like this one," he said holding up about ten pages stapled together. "You will ask your partner there questions and write them down. Some are mandatory and some are optional. I will not be reading these questionnaire's because some of the questions are personal and I want you to feel comfortable knowing that only your partner is the only one that knows this information. At the end of the project you will be writing the identity conclusion which will show me what kind of person your partner is. This conclusion is worth half your grade so you need to do it. This packet," he said as he began to hand them out, "gives the rest of the information about the project and your first questionnaire, so read over it and decide with your partner when you want to meet to do the questions. I will be checking for completion of the packet, not content. So go ahead, get to know your partner if you already don't and come back with questions on Tuesday."

"So I guess we haven't formally me yet? I'm Bradin Westerly." He said holing his hand out to shake.

"Kaylie Anderson," she shaking his hand.

"So I guess you my new best friend?"

She giggled, "apparently I am."

"Listen, I'm sorry about Blake earlier in the morning."

Kaylie gave a questioning look to blonde headed boy, "Blake?"

"Yeah, the guy you told to 'bite me.'"

It took her a second to finally realize what he was talking about. "Oh…umm yeah. Why are you apologizing?"

"He's an ass to everyone you didn't deserve what he said."

'_Wow if only all guys were like you' _

"Thanks," she responded. She noticed that he was just staring at her and decided to break the silence. "So when do you want to work on this project thing?"

"Oh yeah," he said as he broke out of the trance. "How about today, if your not busy I mean."

"Today is good. What time?"

"I have surf practice after school until five, so how about 5:30 at Tikki Squeeze?"

"Sounds good, but where exactly is the Tikki Squeeze?" Just then the bell rang and the class began to rummage through their things.

"I forgot your new here. You know where the promenade is?" He asked as he began to get up.

"The wooden thingy on the beach?"

He laughed at her response. "Yeah that, just keep walking all the way down and you'll see it on your right. I'll see you at 5:30?" He said before walking out the door

"Yeah sure"

"Alright later," he said disappearing into the crowded halls of Playa Linda High.

* * *

Well there you all go! There is the awfully long chapter two as I promised! So I want to get a few reviews before I update again because I want to know what people think and if people are actually reading. So please, please, PLEASE review. Even if it's one word, good or bad just review!! Thanks again **Krissy **for reviewing! 


	3. Lessons Learned

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2! Thanks to those of you who reviewed! Not as many as I would have liked but I am happy to see some new readers! So unfortunately, winter break has come to an end and I find myself in the chaos of school. How exciting! Lol! So I'll try to update as much as possible, but school does kind of come first. So enough babbling and here is chapter 3! Not as great as I would have liked, but it's something! Enjoy!

_**Circe Song**_**- Thanks for your review! Glad that you like the story! I know, I seriously wish I had a project like that with an oh so fine teenage boy like that! Life would just be perfect wouldn't it? Well I hope you keep reading! (Love your sn by the way it's so…original!)**

_**JustTheGirl07**_**- Glad your loving the story! I actually had a do a mini project in my sociology like the one in my story. Nothing as deep as the one in my story is going though. And I totally didn't have the hottie partner I wanted! I was so bummed! Haha! Well hope you enjoy chapter 3! **

**I DO NOT OWN LESSONS LEARNED BY CARRIE UNDERWOOD**

* * *

Chapter 3: Lessons Learned

Kaylie went home after her first day of school, unlike every other senior who raced down to the beach for some surfing, tanning, and well, flirting of course. She had other things to do. Not that she didn't dream about being on the beach with all of the "normal" kids, she just had to be a mom to two four year old kids. Kaylie parked her car in the garage and decided that she would walk the few blocks to go pick up her siblings from daycare. She began walking and became lost in thought of how much she actually liked it here. The beach was her favorite place; it was something about the waves that made her feel…calm. She longed to be like the waves. Free and restless; no boundaries or direction, or bruises covered with concealer. She needed to be near the waves as if it was air. She saw Rebecca and Andy through the stained class window of the daycare center. She walked inside and waved for the kids to come over.

"Kaylie," the two yelled one right after the other. The daycare owner followed behind.

She smiled. She loved those kids more than anything.

"I hope they weren't any trouble," Kaylie said to the blonde female.

"They were fine. The best behaved of all the kids. I wish all of them were like these two." She replied as she gave both a pat on the back.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jenny, 7:30 sharp."

"All right bye kids"

"Bye," the youngsters replied in unison as the three walked out the door.

"So how did you guys like daycare?"

"It was so much fun," Rebecca responded with that usual cheerfulness in her voice. "We got to go to the beach and I built a sand castle."

"I built a bigger one," Andy tuned in.

"No, I did"

"No, I did"

"Alright you guys," Kaylie said as she gave out a small laugh. "So I take it you both really like this daycare?"

They both nodded their head. "We love it here," Andy added.

"Me too." Kaylie said as they reached there house. "So you guys, I tried to get another babysitter to watch you tonight because I have to do a school project, but she said it was too late of a notice so my only choice is to take you two with me." She said to the two as she closed the door behind her. "Like this guy probably doesn't think I'm enough of a freak, let's add two little kids." She said rambling on; unaware that the two small children were still there.

"What?" Rebecca questioned

She looked down at the little girl and rubbed her hands to her face. "Nothing. Why don't you guys go upstairs and watch TV until we are ready to go huh?"

"Okay," Andy replied with Rebecca following closely behind.

She still had an hour in a half to spare until she had to meet Bradin a Tikki Squeeze. She walked into the one place in that house that she felt incapable from being touched; by anyone. It wasn't her room, and it was anything that could offer her any physical protection, but for Kaylie it was the one place she could go with out anyone judging her. The small corner area of her living room stood her most sacred tool for survival; her piano. She sat on the down on the seat and gently put her fingers across every key. This was had been the only constant in her whole life. Everything she had once loved and known was gone. But she never remembered living with out knowing the black and white object. She reached under the long black leather seat and opened the small compartment holding notebooks full of her heart, her words, her feelings and her lyrics. She opened to the last page that she worked on the previous night. _Lessons Learned, _read the top heading on the first page. She set the book on the piano stand in front of her and positioned her fingers over the correct notes on the piano. She began to play, and from then on she was lost into her own world.

_There's some things that I regret,  
Some words I wish had gone unsaid,  
Some starts,  
That had some bitter endings,  
Been some bad times I've been through,  
Damage I cannot undo,  
Some things,  
I wish I could do all all over again,  
But it don't really matter,  
Life gets that much harder,  
It makes you that much stronger,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were,  
Lessons learned. _

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
Everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned.

There's mistakes that I have made,  
Some chances I just threw away,  
Some roads,  
I never should've taken,  
Been some signs I didn't see,  
Hearts that I hurt needlessly,  
Some wounds,  
That I wish I could have one more chance to mend,  
But it don't make no difference,  
The past can't be rewritten,  
You get the life you're given,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were,  
Lessons learned.

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
Everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned.

And all the things that break you,  
Are all the things that make you strong,  
You can't change the past,  
Cause it's gone,  
And you just gotta move on,  
Because it's all,  
Lessons learned.

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
Everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned,  
Lessons learned.

* * *

She sat silently after the song and did what she did after every song she sang. Think about how it was worth…nothing. 

"Kay, Andy stole my crayon!" Rebecca yelled as Kaylie fell out of her trance.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know how to tell time," she said as honest as possible.

Kaylie reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She pressed the side button which flashed out 5:30. _'Damn I'm going to be late.' _

"Okay Becca go upstairs and get Andy and your things because were going to be late." She said as she scrambled through the house trying to find her back-pack.

"Where are we going?"_  
_

"I told you earlier I have to go do a school project. Hurry go get your stuff and Andy."

The little girl trudged upstairs mumbling under her breath. Kaylie picked up her keys from the side table by the door as she put on her shoes. The two kids reached the door with their backpacks at hand. She opened the door and scurried the two out the door before she stepped out herself to lock the door behind her.

'_Great job Kay! Awesome second impression you're making on this guy by showing up late!'_

* * *

Well there is Chapter 3! Like I said not tremendous but I thought it was a good spot to leave off before the next chapter! I would love to get some more reviews, because I think people are reading (by the number of hits I got) but only the few of you are reviewing! Please let me know what you think; it is greatly appreciated! Believe me! Lol! _**Thanks again to Circe Song and JustTheGirl07!**_


	4. Silent and Mute

A/N: Well it looks like to me I have 3 pretty committed readers. Thank those 3 for the reason why update! Because I know others are reading by the number of hits I have gotten, but no review! tear! Reviews really help update faster and let me know what you all like and don't like about the story…so please press the little purple button…do it as if your life depended on it…dramatic I know! But here is chapter 4! But lately scholarships have become my new best friend, and I have been kind of busy trying to fill them out for college, so updates will be scarce…cough unless I get some reviews cough Enjoy!

* * *

_**Circe Song- **_**oh that's actually your name! That's cool…so original! I know you must be thinking the total opposite but for the record I like it…I'm glad your liking the story and the characters…Yup I decided that Kaylie should be a musician…I'm a huge music freak! Not the HSM kids who THINK they are making music kind of music, but REAL music…so it's a little bit of me in Kaylie…well sorta? But enjoy chapter 4! Looking forward to your next review as I always do!**

_**JustTheGirl07-**_**Thanks for your amazing review! I'm glad you liked the song…I had only heard it once before and fell in LOVE with those lyrics! Carrie Underwood, not the best American Idol to ever come off the show, but definitely not the worst! Toodles! Enjoy this little chapy!**

_**Kbg17223-**_**Your loving the story makes me love the story! And all of your reviews make me love you! Haha..o.k that was a little corny I'll admit…so enjoy chapter four and write me another AMAZING review! Because remember I love you! Ohhhh that rhymes…I'm so good! J/k!**

_**Candace Storms-**_**Yay! A NEW reader! Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you love the story and took time out to update! Can't wait to read more feed back from you! Btw- I checked out your story!**

_**Grysantomyluvr- **_**Thanks for your review! Glad to see another NEW reader!! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter: Silent and Mute

Kaylie walked down the pier, trying to find Tikki Squeeze. She had been walking around for what felt like hours, dragging two small kids, one on each side of her, neither relentless or unyielding to stop her from getting a pounding headache. She looked to her right side and found paradise; well not necessarily. It was more like the bright flashing lights which read 'Tikki Squeeze.' She tightened her grip on Andy and Rebecca and made her way inside.

'_I hope he doesn't hate me,' _she thought in her head as she looked at the time on her phone which read 5:58. She saw the blonde headed boy sitting in the back of the room sipping on a large drink, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Come on guys," she said as she pulled her siblings to where Bradin was sitting. He smiled as he saw her walking towards him and stood up from his seat.

"I am so sorry I am late. I-"

"It's okay." He said cutting the girl off as he chuckled seeing her in distress. "I haven't been waiting long. So who are these two?" He said as he pointed to the two children hidden behind Kaylie.

"Oh…these are my younger siblings. Andy, Becca, can you two say hi to Bradin?"

"Hello," the two said shyly still hiding behind Kaylie

"Hey," Bradin replied as he laughed at their shyness. /;So ready to work on this thing?" He asked drawing his attention back to Kaylie.

"If we must," she replied, seating the twins at the table next to them before taking her seat at the table with Bradin.

"Alright so I guess I'll go first. Umm…what is your full name?" He asked as she rummaged through her own bag pulling out her Identity packet.

"Kaylie Marie Anderson. And yours?"

"Bradin Mathew Westerly," he replied taking a sip of his smoothie. "God, I hope all he questions aren't as dull as this." He said smiling at her.

She laughed at his comment and thought the same. "Well the second question seems more interesting. Where did you grow up majority of your life?"

"Hogarth County, Kansas."

She stared at him blankly as she waited for him to give her a serious answer. "Oh. Are you serious?"

"Yeah," he replied taking another sip of his smoothie. "Why does that seem so surprising to you?"

"Sorry I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just thought you were a California kid. You know, born and raised."

_God Kaylie, way to be an idiot…again_

"Its alright. But no, I've only lived here a little over a year. How bout' you?"

"I was born and raised in New York until I was 12. Then moved to California."

"You're a New Yorker? I would have never in a million years guessed that."

"Really. Why?" She asked curiously

"I don't know. People from New York just seem to be really….in your face. And you just seem really chill." He said taking the time to study her face.

She felt his eyes on her and got that uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. "Okay next question…"

They spent all night asking questions from What is your favorite color? to What was your favorite birthday present? Questions that they laughed about, some they could relate to others they thought the other person was crazy for saying. But she was smiling, and laughing, and for once in a really long time, she was just enjoying talking to someone who was her age, not two four year olds. She almost wished that the night wouldn't end. She dreaded the thought of going back home. She knew that _he_ would be there. On the couch drunk, and if she was lucky, already passed out.

"I can't believe that you think Nickleback is better than Lifehouse. There's no possible way." He argued as he took the last sips of his smoothie.

"Are you kidding Nickleback has some pretty kick ass songs." She replied defending herself.

"Alright I'll give you the fact that Niclkleback has a few _okay_ songs, but nothing amazing. Lifehouse is way -"

"Kaylie can sing songs. And she can play the piano." A quiet voice from the table over said.

"Becca," Kaylie said in that _you-better-shut up _tone.

"Well that's a surprise. Didn't know that you were so musically talented."

"I'm not. She's four years old, she thinks that Hannah Montana is an amazing singer. I'm really not that good."

"Actually I have to say, she does have some pretty amazing vocals and lyrics." He joked nonchalantly.

She looked at him in disbelief as he smirked at her.

"Oh God, don't start with me." She said as the two teenagers began to laugh. "It's getting late, I better get them home." She pointed to the two children one half asleep on the table.

"Andy, big mouth, lets go home."

"Whose big mouth?" Becca asked.

"You," she responded as she picked up her bag from the floor.

Bradin laughed at her comment. "I had fun doing this with you." He said as they all walked out the door.

"Thanks me too."

"So I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow?"

"Yeah of course."

"Alright, bye guys." He said as he walked away.

She smiled before she turned to walk the opposite way. She thought about the last time she had sat down and actually spoken more that five words to them. She realized that was that was the longest conversation she had had with anyone since her dad had died. She almost forgot what it was like to just talk to someone. And now she had to go back to being silent and mute. Living in fear of being hurt once again.

* * *

Wow I know it took me forever to get this chapter up and hopefully it won't take me as long to get the next one up! Personally, this chapter wasn't as great as I wanted it to be, but I really thought I needed top get something out there or you would all hate me…so thanks again to: _**Circe Song,**__**JustTheGirl07,**__**Kbg17223,**__**Candace Storms**__**and Grysantomyluvr. **_Review please! 


End file.
